Blood soaked memories
by whitefeatherchangestime
Summary: Gaara cant help being drawn to his room mate Neji but traumatising memories cause Neji to be constantly watched. is Gaara up for the challange. Gaara/Neji dont like dont read. fluff rated T for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am back sorry that I disappeared from the face of the world of fan fiction for a while but I hope you will accept this story as an apology. it's a bit different to the others and isn't happy OMG. But don't worry it will have a happy ending…I think.**

**Enjoy**

**Plz review**

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelneline**

Gaara fidgeted nervously, taking yet another glance at his new roommate. Neji sat completely oblivious to the attention he was getting on the cream bean bag that he'd brought over from the Huuga estate. He was curled up like a cat as they sat watching TV together. Gaara however was anything but relaxed and sat ridged on his seat. The reason Gaara was so uncomfortable was the numerous thoughts going through his head, one being how beautiful his new roommate was, secondly was how come he'd never noticed this before '_I mean we've both been Naruto's friends for years and we've seen each other enough times,' _and thirdly was why the hell was he getting so worked up over a guy?

Neji suddenly stood and muttered absently. "I'm going to have a shower."

Gaara took a sharp breath and blurted out before he could stop himself. "and why would I care about that?" _Oh very sly _he thought cringing.

Neji blinked looking slightly freaked out. "I was just saying so you know where I am." And with that he left taking his hair down as he went.

Gaara began fidgeting more than ever when he heard the water turn on. After about five minuets of fidgeting Gaara fell off the chair. "Damn." He muttered angrily, standing up. He took a look around for no reason in particular before making up his mind, the red head walked towards the bathroom door, pausing when he reached it. _It's probably locked. _He thought but pushed on the wood anyway. Gaara blinked as the door opened _o yeah we don't have a lock. _Gaara quickly slipped into the bathroom, closing the door before any steam could escape.

Squinting through the mist the red head soon spotted the elegant figure of Neji in the far corner of the bathroom, even thought the brunette had his back to him Gaara could tell something was wrong. Abandoning all attempts of being quiet the red head walked up behind Neji and wrapped his arms around the thin boys waist. Neji's head spun round. "G-Gaara?" He asked, his voice quiet and broken from where he'd been crying.

Gaara didn't answer and instead pulled Neji to the floor and onto his lap. The red head made sure to stay sat under one of the main water flows to keep Neji warm. Said boy took a deep breath to try and calm himself but his tears carried on falling. They sat in silence for a while before Neji let out a small whimper, cringing as soon as he did so, but that was it the tears came faster and he began shaking.

Gaara manoeuvred Neji so that the boys head was on his chest, the brunette closed his eyes as Gaara started to rock from side to side, shushing and stroking his stomach in an attempt to calm him. "It's okay, it's okay." the red head whispered running a hand through Neji's wet but glossy hair. Neji sighed finding himself relax into Gaara's touch. The red head didn't seem to mind in the slightest that he was getting completely drenched infect he hardly noticed it, he just simply waited with Neji constantly trying to calm him.

The gentil rocking and soothing touches helped make a sleepy sensation fall over the thin brunette until he couldn't remember whether he was awake or asleep. Absently reaching up he placed a hand around the back of Gaara's neck, looking up at hem Neji allowed his breath to ghost over the red heads face before he fell asleep his lips inches from Gaara's own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I am sooooooooooooooo sorry about disappearing off the face of the world of fanfiction for sooooooooooo long. Anyway pls enjoy**

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Neji's lavender eyes were glaring profusely at his clock. 1'oclock. Sighing he sat up and made his way into the kitchen, there was no way he was going to sleep anymore tonight. Opening the fridge Neji took out a bottle of lily water and took a sip, completely oblivious to the fact that there was someone else in the room.A flash back of last night made the brunettes face heat up and he subconsciously grabbed the hem of the long shirt he wore along with his boxers as his night clothes with his free hand.

Hearing a rustling Neji glanced sideways, and with the light from the fridge he saw Gaara sat on the sofa watching him, clad only in a pair of pyjama trousers. Gaara stood up when he saw Neji glance at him, walking up behind the other boy he wrapped his arms around the now stiff brunette causing Neji to drop the glass bottle. The bottle smashed as it connected with the floor, spraying Neji's bare legs with shards of glass, causing small cuts to appear on his pale skin.

Gaara tugged on the cuff of Neji's sleeve, leaning forward the red head blew on the brunette's now exposed neck. Unknown to Gaara, Neji's eyes had clouded over and vivid memories had started to replay in the smaller boys head.

_Pale almost green arms wrapped around his waist and a long serpentine tongue lapped at his neck as another figure with long brown hair and pale eyes laughed evilly in front of him, reaching out the figure slowly undid his nephews trousers._

Neji took a step forward treading on the glass fragments on the floor, turning round and still in a daze, his eyes closed and he fell to his knees. The brunette clutched handfuls of the shards until they cut deeply into his palms.

"Neji...NEJI STOP IT!" Gaara shouted grabbing hold of Neji's shoulders and shaking him roughly, after getting no response the red head scooped the other boy up and carried him over to the sofa, brushing glass shards off of the small brunette's feet as he went. Placing Neji on the sofa Gaara sat next to him and began gently pulling the fragments of glass out of his hands.

Neji blinked at the pain brought him back to his senses. He looked at Gaara's worried face before quickly averting his gaze as tears began to fall.

"Am I hurting you?" The red head asked turning Neji's face so that he was looking at him.

The brunette shook his head but refused to tell his roommate the reason why he was crying. "I'm sorry Gaara." Neji whispered suddenly feeling very tired.

"Why are you sorry?" Gaara stood whilst waiting for the answer, when he didn't get one he began to make his way to the kitchen. A tug on his arm stopped him, turning round Gaara raised a questioning eyebrow at the other boy who looked away shyly.

"Please stay."

"I need to get water and bandages for your cuts." The red head said calmly, when Neji refused to let go Gaara smiled and sat back down, pulling the Huuga onto his lap as he did so.

Neji let out a yelp as Gaara wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist but soon steeled down and lent into the embrace, blushing but calm now Neji once again fell asleep in Gaara's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVE ONCE AGAIN DISAPEARED FOR SO LONG!!!!!!! I have been writing I promise but I just haven't put my writings up on the computer. Anywho I hope this is a good enough apology.**

**Please read and review**

_**flashbacks**_

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Neji clung to the comfy pillow that he was currently lying on before his eyes snapped open in confusion, since when did he have a pillow this big and comfy? The brunette sat up so that he could see what he was lying on and proceeded to go bright red as he saw a certain someone asleep on the sofa. Neji shook his head and tried to stand only to fall back down with a cry of pain.

Gaara smirked and opened his eyes deciding that now would be a good time to stop pretending to be asleep.

"Feet hurt?"

He asked a little more spitefully than was meant.

Neji glared at him but it was soon replaced with a look of surprise as Gaara stood and lifted him up.

"W-what are you doing?"

Neji shouted, unconsciously grabbing hold of the red heads neck to stop himself from falling.

Gaara smiled but more tenderly this time.

"I'm going to wash the blood off."

He answered placing Neji down on the bathroom floor before beginning to unbutton the brunette's shirt. Once again it missed Gaara's attention that Neji suddenly grew still as his eyes clouded over.

_Neji was shoved roughly into a wall as the pale green hands undid his shirt and thin lips began to kiss his chest._

"No."

Neji whispered causing Gaara to look up.

"I need to take this off, it's covered in blood."

Neji just shook his head and kicked out managing to hit the red head in the face making his mouth bleed.

"NO!"

He screamed, fear evident in his voice.

Gaara's eyes widened, this was what happened before, looking up the red head grabbed the shower handle and turned it until the shower came on, spraying them both with cold water.

Neji's eyes cleared and realized that it was Gaara kneeling above him and not the man from his memories.

Gaara drew the smaller boy into a hug when he noticed that he was shaking.

"It's okay now."

The red head reassured him.

Neji closed his eyes tightly

"I hurt you didn't I?"

He asked quietly.

The red head simply smiled and answered calmly.

"It's okay, I realized a long time ago that pain just reminds me that I'm alive, and as long as I'm alive I will be needed."

Neji withdrew from the hug to look Gaara in the eyes.

"I need you."

He whispered before reaching up and timidly pressing his lips to the older boys. After the brunette broke the quick kiss Gaara smiled down at him.

"it's what and friend would do right?"


End file.
